1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head of a golf club and, more particularly, to an improvement of a head of a golf club having a head body and a fitting member made of a material different from that of the head body and fixed to the head body to adjust at least the weight or weight-distribution of the head.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A head of a golf club of iron or wood type comprising a head body and a fitting member such as a back plate, side metal, or sole plate by which at least the weight or weight-distribution of the head is adjusted, is known, and the fitting member in the conventional head of a golf club is made of a material different from that of the head body and secured to a mounting surface of the head body by an adhesive or screws.
In such a conventional head of a golf club, a concentration of stress occurs at the mounting surface of the head body, and a stress caused by a difference in the strains produced in the head body and the fitting member is produced at the boundary of the head body and the fitting member when a ball is hit by the head, due to a difference of hardness, strength or resiliency of the head body and the fitting member due to a difference of the materials thereof. Accordingly, a conventional head of a golf club has a disadvantage in that a crack causing damage to the head body can occur in the mounting surface of the head body and the fitting member thus separated from the head body.